1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device including a support member attached coaxially with a rotary element and a plurality of mass bodies swingably coupled to the support member and disposed adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device including a support member attached coaxially with a turbine runner of a fluid transmission device and a plurality of pendulum masses (mass bodies) each coupled to the support member via a support roller so as to be swingable with respect to the support member (see German Patent Application Publication No. 102006028556, for example). In the centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device, the plurality of pendulum masses swing in the same direction with respect to the support member along with rotation of the support member to damp vibration transferred to the support member. The pendulum masses of the centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device are each formed by coupling weights disposed on the front side and the back side of the flange-like support member to each other using the support roller. There also has been known a centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device including pendulum masses each formed by weights swingably coupled to a flange-like support member via a plurality of arm members (see International Patent Application Publication No. 2010/066665, for example).